marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Quartermain (Earth-975)
History The Red Hulk 2099 is General Thomas "Lightning" Quartermain, the grandson of S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain, who was one of the first heroes of the Marvel Universe that was eventually killed by corporate agents when the Mega-Corporations caused the fall of the superhero and the end of the Heroic Age. Before his death, Clay had married and secretly had a son, who later married and also had a son, who would be Thomas. Thomas achieved high military prominence, reaching the rank of General of the U.S. Army, and was promoted to S.H.I.E.L.D., but not before realizing the organization's internal corruption. In 2099, S.H.I.E.L.D. was nothing more than an institution that did the dirty work of mega-corporations through black-ops teams. Thomas' sense of honor and justice led him to accept the invitation of the Neo-Illuminati to undergo an experiment that would transform him into the Red Hulk 2099. As part of his rebellion against the regime of large corporations, Thomas founded S.M.A.S.H. 2099: a super-secret organization that would bring together the "Hulks" from the year 2099 (including Hulk, She-Hulk, Doc Samson, Skaar, and A-Bomb) and serve as the "armed wing" of the Neo-Illuminati, seeking to bring back the heroic era to their dystopian future. Thomas is a real hero who despises John Eisenhart, seeing him as a coward unworthy of the noble legacy of Bruce Banner, but would fight beside him in S.M.A.S.H. as both his ally and his rival. Thomas is unique in that he has tremendous military experience in addition to his titanic force, and unlike most of the other Hulks of his era, he enjoys being the Red Hulk. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Strength: The strength of the Red Hulk 2099 is unlimited, reaching unbelievable levels. The base level of his super strength easily surpasses over 150 tons, as he can fight the Hulk 2099 in equal conditions. With his strength, he can jump huge distances with a single push of his legs, and use his hands to make a sonic clap, causing strong shock wave sonic waves and winds, and can lift millions of tons. Unlike the Hulk of 2099, his strength does not increase with rage, but instead, as he says, makes him burn with the flames of atoms, raising his body temperature and causing him to emit flaming gamma plasma from his skin. Red Hulk 2099 can increase his strength by absorbing energy. He was able to destroy an asteroid twice the size of Earth. Energy Absorption: Red Hulk 2099 can drain energy from others and absorb it into himself, he was shown and can absorb all radiation of a gamma bomb or the cosmic power of a Herald of Galactus. This absorption then increases his physical abilities tremendously above their regular levels. Superhuman Durability: He proved able to withstand Adamantium heavy gauge bullets, radiation, falls from the stratosphere, and blows from an enraged Hulk. Red Hulk 2099 can also survive in space unaided, saying he did not need to eat, drink, or even breathe. He has proved, however, to have a particular vulnerability to weapons. Superhuman Endurance: The Red Hulk 2099 is able to fight for days without stopping, or even swim and run for a good amount of time. Superhuman Mental Toughness: Due to the complexity of his mind, Red Hulk 2099 has great mental resistance, hardly being beaten or dominated by telepathic superpowers. Superhuman Mystical Resistance: Red Hulk 2099 has invulnerability to attacks of a mystical or magical nature. Spontaneous Cellular Regeneration: Red Hulk 2099, at his peak physical integrity, is able to regenerate wounds almost immediately. In the past, he has had confrontations in which he had most of his muscle mass melted and regenerated without scarring. Instant Transformation: General Thomas "Lightning" Quartermain can instantly assume his Red Hulk form, as he did while being shot at with a bullet from an iridium rifle, which he caught with his fangs. Heightened Senses: Red Hulk 2099 has super keen senses and can track the target by scent (like a wolf), and also has hearing and vision more enhanced than a normal human. Retractable Claws: Red Hulk also has retractable claws (30 cm at the end of each of his five fingers) which can retract into his hands with concentration, muscle relaxation, or any other movement. These claws, and his skeleton, were artificially coated with the metal Lanxitta, rendering his bones and claws indestructible, and turning Red Hulk 2099 into a perfect fighting machine. Clairsentience: Exclusively belonging to the Red Hulk 2099, Thomas developed the psychic power called 'clairsentience', which allows him to view the past of people, objects and places through the sense of smell. He first used this power during Timestorm 2099, when he arrived at the abandoned Avengers Mansion. When he smelled around, he began to have visions in astral form, which caused him to see what happened there, clearly seeing his friends being defeated. He used this power to locate Captain America and Iron Man. By going down an avenue, he had a vision that the two of them had been there by car. He also used this power when Hope Summers was kidnapped: by smelling her house, he managed to have visions of the past and clearly see telepathic twins carrying an unconscious Hope Summers into a helicopter, discovering that Emma Frost was actually the traitorous Mystique in disguise. He also used this ability to reach a totally destroyed village, and the smell gave him visions of all that happened there, seeing a monster that had to do with the destruction. When an agent came in, he explained that everything was caused by a Wendigo. Mastery of Combat Techniques and Leadership: Red Hulk 2099 has been trained in military hand-to-hand combat techniques, dominating a large number of martial arts, and has developed his own fighting-style which melds jujitsu, boxing, judo, karate, wrestling, MMA fighting, Greco-Roman wrestling, kickboxing, pure force, and knowledge of pressure points into his own unique fighting style. His battle experience and training make him an expert tactician and an excellent field commander, with his teammates frequently deferring to his orders in battle. Thor 2099 so highly regards Thomas' courage, leadership, and combat abilities that he has stated that Red Hulk is one of the very few Hulks he will take orders from and follow "through the gates of Hades." He is also skilled in the handling of firearms and futuristic direction of heavy armored vehicles. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-975 Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Red Skin Category:Fangs Category:Claws Category:Tattoos Category:Soldiers Category:SHIELD members Category:Good Characters Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Shockwaves Category:Thermokinesis Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Plasma Generation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Life-Force Absorption Category:Super Durability Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Space Survival Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Healing Factor Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Senses Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Invulnerability Category:Clairvoyance Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Created by Beastlord5